Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal
by NarcissaBlack05
Summary: En 1977, llegan a Hogwarts unos libros que vienen del futuro ¿Que pasara cuando los lean? Libro 1/7
1. 1977

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling**

* * *

Otro día en Hogwarts. El sol brillaba y los estudiantes aprovechaban para disfrutar su último día de clases afuera, charlando, jugando, o simplemente estando tirados en el césped, sin hacer nada. Así es como se encontraban es ese momento cuatro chicos de sexto año, de Griffindor, que se autodenominaban los Merodeadores. Sus nombres eran James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

James Potter, también conocido como Cornamenta, es un muchacho alto, de contextura algo musculosa (gracias al Quidditch), pelo muy revuelto color negro azabache y ojos color avellana.

Sirius Black, o Canuto, es más alto que James y un poco más musculoso, tiene el cabello negro largo hasta los hombros y unos profundos ojos grises, que en ese momento brillaban con diversión mientras jugaba Snap Explosivo.

Remus Lupin, alias Lunatico, es un chico más bajo que los otros dos, pero bastante musculoso. Tiene el cabello de color arena y unos ojos color miel. Se encontraba leyendo un libro.

Peter Pettigrew, Colagusano, es bajito, y algo gordo. Tiene el cabello marrón y los ojos de un azul acuoso. En ese momento miraba jugar a Sirius, con atención.

-Me estoy aburriendo aquí, vayamos a hacer algo divertido –exclamo James de repente, incorporándose de un salto.

Remus levanto su vista del libro. Sirius se giró hacia James tan bruscamente que se le cayó su torre de cartas, haciendo que le explotara en la cara. Las risas no se hicieron esperar.

-¡No se rían! –grito Sirius haciéndose el ofendido. Las risas aumentaron.

-Vamos Canuto, admite que es gracioso –dijo Remus entre risas. Sirius se les termino uniendo.

-¿Y qué tienes en mente Cornamenta? –pregunto cuando pararon de reír.

-No lo sé, pero tiene que ser algo épico –dijo James con un brillo maligno en sus ojos color avellana.

-Podríamos… -empezó a decir Remus, pero fue interrumpido por un grito proveniente del castillo.

-SE SOLICITA LA PRECENSIA DE TODOS LOS ALUMNOS Y PROFESORES EN EL GRAN COMEDOR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE –se escuchó la voz de la profesora McGonagall, amplificada mágicamente.

James, Sirius, Remus y Peter se miraron confundidos, preguntándose lo mismo, ¿Para que los estaban llamando? Los cuatro se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor.

Cuando entraron, notaron que los alumnos y profesores estaban ya en sus respectivos lugares. Todos, excepto los profesores, se preguntaban el por qué estaban ahí. James recorrió la mesa de Griffindor con los ojos. Encontró rápidamente lo que buscaba. Ahí estaba, su pelirroja, hablando con una compañera de cuarto. Lily Evans era una chica que iba al mismo año que los Merodeadores, era alta, con un cuerpo bien formado, el cabello color rojo fuego y unos preciosos ojos color verde esmeralda. James llevaba enamorado de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero ella siempre se resistía a sus encantos. Remus le dio un codazo para que volviera en sí, y los cuatro se fueron a sentar.

En ese momento las puertas del Gran Comedor se cerraron con un portazo. No se hicieron esperar los murmullos. Dumbledore se puso de pie, y fue ahí cuando todos se dieron cuenta del paquete que se encontraba en la mesa de los profesores. Se apuntó la varita a la garganta y dijo:

-Supongo que se preguntaran por que los hemos reunido aquí –varios asintieron –pues debo comunicarles, que a mi despacho llego un paquete de lo más peculiar, junto con una carta, –todos prestaron más atención a lo que decía su director –que dice que el paquete viene del futuro –los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar entre ellos. Los Merodeadores se miraron sin entender ¿del futuro?

-¿Y usted se lo cree profesor? –grito un chico de Slytherin, con algo de burla en su voz.

-¿Cómo podemos comprobarlo? –grito otra chica, de Ravenclaw.

-Esto es una tontería –exclamo un Hufflepuff.

-SILENCIO –grito Dumbledore, todos se callaron –voy a leer la carta.

 _Querida gente del pasado:_

 _Aquí en el futuro somos felices. Voldemort por fin fue derrotado. Pero, aun así, ha habido muchas pérdidas a lo largo de estos años. Es por es que les enviamos estos libros, para que puedan evitar los daños innecesarios. Los libros narran la historia del chico que logro vencer a Voldemort, desde su punto de vista. Es necesario que lean los libros COMPLETOS, no pueden saltearse partes. Estarán encerrados en Hogwarts hasta que los lean todos, no se preocupen por cuanto tarden, el tiempo afuera se detendrá hasta que hayan acabado. En unos momentos llegaran al castillo algunas personas que también tendrán protagonismo en la historia. A medida que lean los libros, llegara gente del futuro para responder las preguntas necesarias y acompañarlos. Esperamos que disfruten la lectura._

 _Atentamente_

 _J.S.P, R.W, S.H.M y E.R.L_

 _PD: pedimos que salgan del castillo, por la puerta que está a punto de aparecer, Peter Pettigrew y todos los de Slytherin, excepto Severus Snape y Regulus Black. Recuerden que nada es lo que parece y que los que parecen_ _malos a veces no lo son._

En ese momento, una luz brillo en la entrada del comedor, y aparecieron todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, Molly y Arthur Weasley con sus hijos Bill, Charlie y Percy, y Andrómeda y Ted Tonks con su hija Nymphadora.

-¡Andrómeda! – exclamo Sirius, yendo hacia donde estaba para abrazarla, mientras que los Slytherins's y, muy a su pesar, Peter, salían del Gran Comedor.

-¡Sirius! Cuanto tiempo… –dijo, mientras le devolvía el abrazo.

-Y esta debe ser la pequeña Nymphadora, cuanto ha crecido –dijo girándose hacia la pequeña de pelo rosa chicle.

-¡No me llames Nymphadora! –grito la niña, volviendo rojo su pelo por la furia. Sirius levanto las manos en son de paz, y con una sonrisa divertida dijo –está bien, está bien ¿Dora te gusta más?

La niña se lo pensó un momento y luego dijo, con una sonrisa, -bueno

En ese momento Alastor Moody dio un paso al frente y, algo desconfiado, pregunto –¿y nosotros porque estamos aquí?

-Estamos aquí para leer unos libros que aparentemente vienen de futuro –dijo Dumbledore, haciendo aparecer con su varita, sillas y mesas para los nuevos visitantes.

-Si tú lo dices Albus… -dijo Arthur weasley, mientras se sentaba en una mesa con su esposa y su hijo Percy (Bill y Charlie se habían ido a jugar con Dora).

-Bien entonces comencemos –dijo Ted emocionado.

-¿Quién quiere leer? –pregunto el director con una sonrisa.

-Yo quiero –dijo Lily. Cuando se levantó para recoger el libro, una luz brillo en la mesa de los profesores y apareció una nota. Dumbledore la tomo y leyó:

 _No es muy conveniente que seas tú quien lea el primer capítulo, Lily_

 _J.S.P, R.W, S.H.M, E.R.L_

-¿Y esos quiénes son? –pregunto Alastor, todavía desconfiado.

-No tengo idea –dijo Dumbledore con sinceridad –bueno, yo leeré –dijo mientras tomaba el libro –el libro se llama "Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal"

Automáticamente, todos miraron a James, que se había puesto pálido y tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Se puso de pie de golpe.

-Esto no puede ser ¿yo? ¿Un hijo? –pregunto anonadado. De la nada, pareció emocionado y pregunto, mirando fijamente a Lily -¿Y quién es la madre?

Antes de que Lily pudiera decir algo, una luz brillo otra vez en la mesa de los profesores y apareció una nota, Dumbledore la tomo y leyó:

 _Antes de que nadie diga nada, queremos decir que la madre de Harry es Lily Potter, de soltera Evans_

 _J.S.P, R.W, S.H.M y E.R.L_

Lily se quedó en shok, no podía creer lo que oía, debía haber escuchado mal ¿ella? ¿¡CON POTTER!? Era cierto que llevaba enamorada de el desde cuarto año, pero aún le costaba creer que ella haya accedido a salir con ese idiota arrogante, que robo su corazón. Ella pensaba que era un juego para él, que solo quería salir con ella porque era una de las pocas chicas que se habia resistido a sus encantos.

En la mesa de Slytherin, Severus Snape apretaba los puños debajo de la mesa para controlar la rabia que sentía. No podía creer que Lily pudiera llegar a salir con el maldito de Potter, que siempre la había tratado mal, cuando él había hecho todo por ella y más. Solo estaba seguro de una cosa, la cuidaría pase lo que pase, aunque sea a la distancia.

James era una historia totalmente cabía en su felicidad, ¡Lily se casaría con el! ¡Y tendrían un hijo! -Ves Lily, te dije que mi amor era sincero –dijo el azabache, mirándola con infinita ternura.

Lily no sabía que contestar a eso, así que se levantó y camino hacia él.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento James? –pregunto la pelirroja, algo nerviosa, señalando un rincón apartado del comedor.

-Claro –respondió James, feliz de que Lily lo había llamado por su nombre.

Caminaron hacia el rincón, seguidos por los murmullos de los estudiantes y los silbidos de Sirius Black.

Cuando llegaron, ninguno de los dos sabía por dónde comenzar.

-Lily… -empezó James, pero fue interrumpido por un beso de la pelirroja. Al principio se quedó sorprendido, pero no tardo en corresponder el beso, con la misma necesidad que ella.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire, Lily dijo, con una sonrisa tímida.

-Yo también te amo James ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

El azabache se sorprendió ante tal propuesta, y lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir y tomar la mano de SU pelirroja para volver a la mesa de Griffindor.

Después de burlarse por el show que habían hecho, Remus y Sirius los felicitaron con sinceridad.

-Bien, ya que están todos listos, voy a comenzar a leer –dijo Dumbledore, mientras tomaba el libro –el capítulo se llama "El niño que vivió"

* * *

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado este cap (es mi primer fic no me maten).Intentare actualizar lo mas pronto posible, se aceptan reviews, sugerencias, tomatazos y Avadas.**

 **NarcissaBlack05**


	2. El niño que vivio

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

-¿El niño que vivió? ¿A qué se refiere con eso? –pregunto Sirius.

Lily bufo –tal vez si dejas leer al profesor Dumbledore nos enteremos Sirius

Sirius se encogió en el asiento ante la mirada asesina de Lily y asintió con la cabeza.

El director se aclaró la garganta –" **El niño que vivió** "

 **El señor y la señora Dursley,**

-¿Quién es Dursley? –pregunto James

Lily frunció el ceño –es el apellido del novio de mi hermana, supongo que se casaron.

-¿Y por qué aparecen? –pregunto Remus, desconcertado.

-Tal vez si dejas leer al profesor Dumbledore nos enteremos Remus –dijo Sirius imitando la voz de Lily, la cual lo fulmino con la mirada.

 **que vivían en el número 4 de Privet Drive, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales,**

-Que aburridos –murmuro Frank.

 **afortunadamente. Eran las últimas personas que se esperaría encontrar relacionadas con algo extraño o misterioso**

-¿Extraño o misterioso? ¿A qué se refieren? –pregunto Sirius.

-A la magia –dijo Lily soltando un bufido, se notaba que Petunia y el eran tal para cual.

 **, porque no estaban para tales tonterías. El señor Dursley era el director de una empresa llamada Grunnings, que fabricaba taladros.**

-¿Qué es un taladro? –pregunto Sirius, varios sangre pura se preguntaban lo mismo.

-Es un aparato muggle que sirve para hacer agujeros –dijo Lily sin poder contenerse.

Sirius asintió, aunque no entendía para qué diablos los muggles querrían hacer agujeros

 **Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, casi sin cuello, aunque con un bigote inmenso.**

-Pero que sexy, lástima que está casado –dijo Alice fingiendo un tono lastimero.

Frank la miro asombrado –no hablaras en serio.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco y le dio un beso en la mejilla como toda respuesta.

 **La señora Dursley era delgada, rubia y tenía un cuello casi el doble de largo de lo habitual, lo que le resultaba muy útil, ya que pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo estirándolo por encima de la valla de los jardines para espiar a sus vecinos.**

-Pero que cotilla –exclamo Molly y varias chicas asintieron.

 **Los Dursley tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dudley, y para ellos no había un niño mejor que él.**

-Seguro que nuestro hijo es mejor –dijo James, con una sonrisa arrogante.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se limitó a abrazarlo, lo quería tal como era.

 **Los Dursley tenían todo lo que querían, pero también tenían un secreto, y su mayor temor era que lo descubriesen: no habrían soportado que se supiera lo de los Potter.**

-Los Potter no tienen nada de malo –dijo McGonagall

-Gracias por defender a mi familia Minnie.

-De nada y llámeme profesora McGonagall señor Potter –contesto la animaga poniendo una mirada asesina que no hizo efecto alguno en el azabache.

-Está bien Minnie

McGonagall bufo con enfado, pero no dijo nada. En el fondo le gustaba el sobrenombre, pero nunca iba a admitirlo.

 **La señora Potter era hermana de la señora Dursley, pero no se veían desde hacía años; tanto era así que la señora Dursley fingía que no tenía hermana,**

Lily se entristeció al oír aquello, sabía que no le caía bien a su hermana pero no pensó que la odiara hasta tal punto.

James noto su repentina tristeza (al igual que Severus, pero él no podía hacer nada) y la abrazo más contra su pecho.

-No la necesitas –le dijo al oído –me tienes a mí y siempre me tendrás.

La pelirroja le sonrió como agradecimiento.

 **porque su hermana y su marido, un completo inútil,**

-Yo no soy un inútil –dijo James ofendido.

-Si tú lo dices –dijeron Remus y Sirius a la vez, con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

James bufo, con amigos como esos quien necesitaba enemigos.

 **eran lo más opuesto a los Dursley que se pudiera imaginar.**

-Gracias a Merlín –exclamo la mayoría del Gran Comedor.

 **Los Dursley se estremecían al pensar qué dirían los vecinos si los Potter apareciesen por la acera.**

A James le brillaron los ojos, pero Lily le dio un codazo.

-Ni se te ocurra Potter –le susurró al oído con tono amenazador, James hizo un puchero.

 **Sabían que los Potter también tenían un hijo pequeño, pero nunca lo habían visto. El niño era otra buena razón para mantener alejados a los Potter: no querían que Dudley se juntara con un niño como aquél.**

-Ni nosotros que nuestro hijo se junte con el tuyo –dijo Lily, Molly y Andromeda asintieron de acuerdo.

 **Nuestra historia comienza cuando el señor y la señora Dursley se despertaron un martes, con un cielo cubierto de nubes grises que amenazaban tormenta.**

-Suena como un día hermoso –susurro Dora en el oído de Charlie. El niño rio entre dientes.

 **Pero nada había en aquel nublado cielo que sugiriera los acontecimientos extraños y misteriosos que poco después tendrían lugar en toda la región.**

Varios fruncieron el ceño. No les daba buena espina.

 **El señor Dursley canturreaba mientras se ponía su corbata más sosa para ir al trabajo,**

-Ese tipo no sabe de moda, debería preguntarle a Sirius, tiene más ropa que todas las chicas de Griffindor juntas –dijo Remus, haciendo que varios rieran y que Sirius bufara.

 **y la señora Dursley parloteaba alegremente mientras instalaba al ruidoso Dudley en la silla alta. Ninguno vio la gran lechuza parda que pasaba volando por la ventana.**

-Eso no es normal, espero que no haya pasado nada grave –dijo Ted y varios hijos de muggles asintieron.

 **A las ocho y media, el señor Dursley cogió su maletín, besó a la señora Dursley en la mejilla y trató de despedirse de Dudley con un beso, aunque no pudo, ya que el niño tenía un berrinche y estaba arrojando los cereales contra las paredes.**

-Pero que maleducado, si alguno de mis hijos hiciera eso tendría un severo castigo –dijo Molly molesta, Bill y Charlie asintieron con miedo y Arthur solo la abrazo.

 **«Tunante», dijo entre dientes el señor Dursley mientras salía de la casa. Se metió en su coche y se alejó del número 4. Al llegar a la esquina percibió el primer indicio de que sucedía algo raro: un gato estaba mirando un plano de la ciudad.**

Todos se quedaron confundidos ¿un gato leyendo un plano?

-Seguro que es un animago –dijo Alastor

-Seguro que es Minnie – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida.

-Señor Black usted no tiene ninguna prueba de que eso sea cierto, y no vuelva a llamarme así –dijo McGonagall, con un tono que no dejaba a replicas.

 **Durante un segundo, el señor Dursley no se dio cuenta de lo que había visto, pero luego volvió la cabeza para mirar otra vez. Sí había un gato atigrado en la esquina de Privet Drive, pero no vio ningún plano. ¿En qué había estado pensando? Debía de haber sido una ilusión óptica. El señor Dursley parpadeó y contempló al gato. Éste le devolvió la mirada. Mientras el señor Dursley daba la vuelta a la esquina y subía por la calle, observó al gato por el espejo retrovisor: en aquel momento el felino estaba leyendo el rótulo que decía «Privet Drive» (no podía ser, los gatos no saben leer los rótulos ni los planos).**

-Excepto si es Minnie –dijo James.

-¡Potter! –lo regaño McGonagall.

 **El señor Dursley meneó la cabeza y alejó al gato de sus pensamientos. Mientras iba a la ciudad en coche no pensó más que en los pedidos de taladros que esperaba conseguir aquel día.**

-Aburrido –canturrearon los Merodeadores y Lily les dio un zape para que se callaran.

 **Pero en las afueras ocurrió algo que apartó los taladros de su mente.**

-Pero que sorpresa –dijo Sirius, llevándose una mano al corazón dramáticamente.

 **Mientras esperaba en el habitual embotellamiento matutino, no pudo dejar de advertir una gran cantidad de gente vestida de forma extraña. Individuos con capa.**

-Eso no es extraño – dijo una sangre pura de Hufflepuff.

-No para nosotros, pero para los muggles si lo es –explico Lily, como si estuvieran en clase.

 **El señor Dursley no soportaba a la gente que llevaba ropa ridícula.**

-¡Nuestra ropa no es ridícula! –exclamaron varios en el Gran Comedor.

 **¡Ah, los conjuntos que llevaban los jóvenes! Supuso que debía de ser una moda nueva.**

-Si con nueva te refieres a siglos, si, es nueva –dijo Remus, con tono sarcástico.

 **Tamborileó con los dedos sobre el volante y su mirada se posó en unos extraños que estaban cerca de él. Cuchicheaban entre sí, muy excitados. El señor Dursley se enfureció al darse cuenta de que dos de los desconocidos no eran jóvenes. Vamos, uno era incluso mayor que él, ¡y vestía una capa verde esmeralda!**

-Seguro que es de Slytherin –dijo Sirius, muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Por su puesto Canuto, porque nadie que no sea de Slytherin puede usar ropa de color verde esmeralda –dijo Remus poniendo los ojos en blanco. Sirius fingió estar ofendido y Lily soltó una risita mal disimulada, haciendo que James frunciera el ceño y abrazara a la pelirroja más fuerte, un poco celoso.

 **¡Qué valor! Pero entonces se le ocurrió que debía de ser alguna tontería publicitaria; era evidente que aquella gente hacía una colecta para algo. Sí, tenía que ser eso. El tráfico avanzó y, unos minutos más tarde, el señor Dursley llegó al aparcamiento de Grunnings, pensando nuevamente en los taladros.**

-¿Pensando? ¿Acaso el tipejo ese sabe cómo hacer eso? –dijo James con burla, y recibió una golpe juguetón de parte de Lily.

 **El señor Dursley siempre se sentaba de espaldas a la ventana, en su oficina del noveno piso. Si no lo hubiera hecho así, aquella mañana le habría costado concentrarse en los taladros. No vio las lechuzas que volaban en pleno día,**

Los profesores fruncieron el ceño, esperaban que no haya pasado nada malo.

 **aunque en la calle sí que las veían y las señalaban con la boca abierta, mientras las aves desfilaban una tras otra. La mayoría de aquellas personas no había visto una lechuza ni siquiera de noche. Sin embargo, el señor Dursley tuvo una mañana perfectamente normal, sin lechuzas. Gritó a cinco personas. Hizo llamadas telefónicas importantes y volvió a gritar.**

-Pero que hombre más desagradable –dijo Andrómeda y todos (incluso Regulus y Severus) asintieron de acuerdo con la mujer.

 **Estuvo de muy buen humor hasta la hora de la comida, cuando decidió estirar las piernas**

-Wow –dijo Sirius, fingiendo sorpresa y Lily le da un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-¿Puedes dejar de interrumpir la lectura, Sirius? –pregunto la pelirroja con enojo.

 **y dirigirse a la panadería que estaba en la acera de enfrente.**

-Eso lo explica todo –dijo James y Lily lo fulmino con la mirada.

 **Había olvidado a la gente con capa hasta que pasó cerca de un grupo que estaba al lado de la panadería. Al pasar los miró enfadado. No sabía por qué, pero le ponían nervioso. Aquel grupo también susurraba con agitación y no llevaba ni una hucha. Cuando regresaba con un donut gigante en una bolsa de papel, alcanzó a oír unas pocas palabras de su conversación. —Los Potter, eso es, eso es lo que he oído...**

-¿Qué sucede con los Potter? –pregunto Sirius, genuinamente asustado.

-No lo sé –respondió Remus, en el mismo estado que Sirius.

-Si dejan leer tal vez nos enteremos –dijo Lily y luego intercambio una mirada preocupada con James, tenían un mal presentimiento.

— **Sí, su hijo, Harry...**

-¿¡Que pasa con mi hijo!? –pregunto Lily, fuera de sí y James la abrazo para calmarla.

-Seguro que nada malo, linda –dijo el azabache con tono seguro, aunque él estaba igual de preocupado o peor.

 **El señor Dursley se quedó petrificado. El temor lo invadió. Se volvió hacia los que murmuraban, como si quisiera decirles algo, pero se contuvo. Se apresuró a cruzar la calle y echó a correr hasta su oficina. Dijo a gritos a su secretaria que no quería que le molestaran, cogió el teléfono y, cuando casi había terminado de marcar los números de su casa, cambió de idea. Dejó el aparato y se atusó los bigotes mientras pensaba... No, se estaba comportando como un estúpido.**

-Muy bien –dijo Charlie.

-El primer paso es reconocerlo –termino Dora, con una sonrisa burlona en su cara.

-Dora –la regaño Andrómeda, pero fallaba estrepitosamente en el hecho de que sonreía.

 **Potter no era un apellido tan especial.**

-Claro que lo es –dijo James con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro, haciendo que Lily rodara los ojos.

 **Estaba seguro de que había muchísimas personas que se llamaban Potter y que tenían un hijo llamado Harry.**

-Obvio que sí, ósea, ¿quién no se llama Potter y tiene un hijo llamado Harry? –pregunto Lily con tono sarcástico y poniendo los ojos en blanco.

James la miro sorprendido. No conocía el lado bromista de la pelirroja, pero le gustaba.

 **Y pensándolo mejor, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que su sobrino se llamara Harry. Nunca había visto al niño. Podría llamarse Harvey. O Harold.**

-Yo nunca le pondría a mi hijo esos nombres tan horribles –dijo James, con una mueca de disgusto en la cara.

 **No tenía sentido preocupar a la señora Dursley, siempre se trastornaba mucho ante cualquier mención de su hermana. Y no podía reprochárselo. ¡Si él hubiera tenido una hermana así...! Pero de todos modos, aquella gente de la capa... Aquella tarde le costó concentrarse en los taladros,**

-Que milagro –exclamo Bill dramáticamente.

-¡Es el fin del mundo! ¡Sálvense quien pueda! –grito Dora y se metió debajo de la mesa junto con Charlie y Bill.

-¡Bill! ¡Charlie! Siéntense en este momento y déjense de payasadas –regaño Molly a sus hijos mientras estos salían de debajo de la mesa.

-¡Tú también Nymphadora! –grito Andrómeda y el pelo de su hija se volvió de un color rojo intenso.

-¡No me llames Nymphadora! –grito la niña y luego se sentó en su lugar con los brazos cruzados.

 **y cuando dejó el edificio, a las cinco en punto, estaba todavía tan preocupado que, sin darse cuenta, chocó con un hombre que estaba en la puerta. —Perdón**

-Vaya, pero si tiene modales –dijo Arthur mientras soltaba un bufido.

— **gruñó, mientras el diminuto viejo se tambaleaba y casi caía al suelo. Segundos después, el señor Dursley se dio cuenta de que el hombre llevaba una capa violeta. No parecía disgustado por el empujón. Al contrario, su rostro se iluminó con una amplia sonrisa, mientras decía con una voz tan chillona que llamaba la atención de los que pasaban: —¡No se disculpe, mi querido señor, porque hoy nada puede molestarme! ¡Hay que alegrarse, porque Quien-usted-sabe finalmente se ha ido! ¡Hasta los muggles como usted deberían celebrar este feliz día!**

-¿Voldemort se fue? –pregunto Remus anonadado.

Súbitamente, se produjo tal alboroto que cualquiera que hubiera entrado en ese momento pensaría que hubo una explosión. Todos vitoreaban y saltaban sobre sus asientos con felicidad.

-¡Voldy se ha ido! ¡Voldy se ha ido! –gritaba un Sirius que no cabía en su felicidad.

-Ido, no muerto –dijo Alastor, y todos pararon para mirarlo.

-Es cierto –dijo Dora –en ningún lado dice que murió, tal vez solo está débil y por eso se fue.

Todos miraron a la pequeña metamorfaga y se volvieron a sentar, pensando que probablemente tuviera razón.

 **Y el anciano abrazó al señor Dursley y se alejó. El señor Dursley se quedó completamente helado. Lo había abrazado un desconocido. Y por si fuera poco le había llamado muggle, no importaba lo que eso fuera. Estaba desconcertado. Se apresuró a subir a su coche y a dirigirse hacia su casa, deseando que todo fueran imaginaciones suyas (algo que nunca había deseado antes, porque no aprobaba la imaginación).**

-Aburrido –canturrearon Bill, Charlie, Dora y los Merodeadores.

 **Cuando entró en el camino del número 4, lo primero que vio (y eso no mejoró su humor) fue el gato atigrado que se había encontrado por la mañana. En aquel momento estaba sentado en la pared de su jardín. Estaba seguro de que era el mismo, pues tenía unas líneas idénticas alrededor de los ojos. —¡Fuera!**

-No funcionara, porque es Minnie –dijo James con altivez, recibiendo un coscorrón de Lily.

-Más respeto a tus profesores –dijo la pelirroja y la animaga le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento.

— **dijo el señor Dursley en voz alta. El gato no se movió. Sólo le dirigió una mirada severa. El señor Dursley se preguntó si aquélla era una conducta normal en un gato.**

-No, pero es una conducta normal en Minnie –dijo Sirius, haciendo que Lily y la profesora le mandaran miradas fulminantes.

 **Trató de calmarse y entró en la casa. Todavía seguía decidido a no decirle nada a su esposa. La señora Dursley había tenido un día bueno y normal. Mientras comían, le informó de los problemas de la señora Puerta Contigua con su hija,**

-¡Cotilla! –exclamaron todas las mujeres de la sala.

 **y le contó que Dudley había aprendido una nueva frase («¡no lo haré!»).**

-Maleducado –dijo Molly mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 **El señor Dursley trató de comportarse con normalidad. Una vez que acostaron a Dudley, fue al salón a tiempo para ver el informativo de la noche. —Y por último, observadores de pájaros de todas partes han informado de que hoy las lechuzas de la nación han tenido una conducta poco habitual. Pese a que las lechuzas habitualmente cazan durante la noche y es muy difícil verlas a la luz del día, se han producido cientos de avisos sobre el vuelo de estas aves en todas direcciones, desde la salida del sol. Los expertos son incapaces de explicar la causa por la que las lechuzas han cambiado sus horarios de sueño. —El locutor se permitió una mueca irónica—**

-¿Mueca irónica? Tal vez sea un mago. –dijo Lily pensativa.

 **. Muy misterioso. Y ahora, de nuevo con Jim McGuffin y el pronóstico del tiempo. ¿Habrá más lluvias de lechuzas esta noche, Jim? —Bueno, Ted —dijo el meteorólogo—, eso no lo sé, pero no sólo las lechuzas han tenido hoy una actitud extraña. Telespectadores de lugares tan apartados como Kent, Yorkshire y Dundee han telefoneado para decirme que en lugar de la lluvia que prometí ayer ¡tuvieron un chaparrón de estrellas fugaces!**

-¿Estrellas fugaces? ¡Yo quiero! –dijo Sirius con tono de niño chiquito.

-¡Yo también! –gritaron Bill, Charlie y Dora al unísono.

-¡No va a haber estrellas fugaces para nadie! –gritaron Molly y Andrómeda, con unas miradas que daban miedo, haciendo que los niños (y Sirius) se encogieran en sus asientos.

 **al vez la gente ha comenzado a celebrar antes de tiempo la Noche de las Hogueras. ¡Es la semana que viene, señores! Pero puedo prometerles una noche lluviosa.- El señor Dursley se quedó congelado en su sillón. ¿Estrellas fugaces por toda Gran Bretaña? ¿Lechuzas volando a la luz del día? Y aquel rumor, aquel cuchicheo sobre los Potter... La señora Dursley entró en el comedor con dos tazas de té. Aquello no iba bien. Tenía que decirle algo a su esposa. Se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo.**

-Vaya, se nota quien lleva los pantalones en la casa –dijo Frank con tono divertido.

— **Eh... Petunia, querida, ¿has sabido últimamente algo sobre tu hermana? -Como había esperado, la señora Dursley pareció molesta y enfadada. Después de todo, normalmente ellos fingían que ella no tenía hermana.**

Lily se volvió a entristecer ¿Por qué la odiaba tanto? ¿Por qué le guardaba tanto rencor? ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que era una bruja y ella no? James noto tu tristeza y la abrazo más contra su pecho. Lily dejo escapar una lágrima silenciosa.

— **No —respondió en tono cortante—. ¿Por qué?**

— **Hay cosas muy extrañas en las noticias —masculló el señor Dursley—. Lechuzas... estrellas fugaces... y hoy había en la ciudad una cantidad de gente con aspecto raro...**

— **¿Y qué? —interrumpió bruscamente la señora Dursley**

— **Bueno, pensé... quizá... que podría tener algo que ver con... ya sabes... su grupo.**

-¡No somos un grupo! –vociferaron todos en el gran comedor.

-Somos magos y brujas –dijo Nymphadora. Andrómeda y Ted sonrieron orgullosos de su pequeña.

 **La señora Dursley bebió su té con los labios fruncidos.**

-¿Qué no es ese su estado natural? –dijo Remus y Sirius hizo una imitación de Petunia con los labios fruncidos. Todos rieron, incluso Lily.

 **El señor Dursley se preguntó si se atrevería a decirle que había oído el apellido «Potter». No, no se atrevería.**

-¡Cobarde! –exclamaron todos los Griffindor.

 **En lugar de eso, dijo, tratando de parecer despreocupado:**

— **El hijo de ellos... debe de tener la edad de Dudley, ¿no?**

— **Eso creo —respondió la señora Dursley con rigidez.**

— **¿Y cómo se llamaba? Howard, ¿no?**

-¿Quién diablos llama a su hijo Howard? –dijo James extrañado.

En ese momento un chico de Ravenclaw carraspeo y dijo:

-Yo me llamo Howard –su tono de voz denotaba que estaba un poco molesto.

-Ups. Lo siento –dijo James, aunque no parecía sentirlo en absoluto.

Sirius, Remus y varios Griffindor lucharon por aguantar la risa al ver la mirada fulminante de Lily.

— **Harry. Un nombre vulgar y horrible, si quieres mi opinión.**

-Pues no, no queremos tu opinión –dijo Sirius.

-Y nosotros tampoco la tuya –dijo Lily, y al ver la cara anonadada del ojigris puso una sonrisa triunfante.

— **Oh, sí—dijo el señor Dursley, con una espantosa sensación de abatimiento—. Sí, estoy de acuerdo.**

 **No dijo nada más sobre el tema, y subieron a acostarse. Mientras la señora Dursley estaba en el cuarto de baño, el señor Dursley se acercó lentamente hasta la ventana del dormitorio y escudriñó el jardín delantero. El gato todavía estaba allí. Miraba con atención hacia Privet Drive, como si estuviera esperando algo. ¿Se estaba imaginando cosas? ¿O podría todo aquello tener algo que ver con los Potter? Si fuera así... si se descubría que ellos eran parientes de unos... bueno, creía que no podría soportarlo.**

-Pues yo soporto que sean mi familia y no me quejo –dijo Lily, ya harta de los constantes insultos hacia ella y su novio. James empezó a acariciarle la espalda para tranquilizarla.

 **Los Dursley se fueron a la cama. La señora Dursley se quedó dormida rápidamente, pero el señor Dursley permaneció despierto, con todo aquello dando vueltas por su mente. Su último y consolador pensamiento antes de quedarse dormido fue que, aunque los Potter estuvieran implicados en los sucesos, no había razón para que se acercaran a él y a la señora Dursley. Los Potter sabían muy bien lo que él y Petunia pensaban de ellos y de los de su clase...**

-Cómo olvidarlo si lo repiten cada dos minutos –dijo Sirius con aire aburrido.

 **No veía cómo a él y a Petunia podrían mezclarlos en algo que tuviera que ver (bostezó y se dio la vuelta)... No, no podría afectarlos a ellos... ¡Qué equivocado estaba!**

-¿A qué se refiere? –dijo James algo preocupado.

-No lo sé –dijo Lily intentando calmar a su novio, aunque ella estaba igual o peor que el.

 **El señor Dursley cayó en un sueño intranquilo, pero el gato que estaba sentado en la pared del jardín no mostraba señales de adormecerse. Estaba tan inmóvil como una estatua, con los ojos fijos, sin pestañear, en la esquina de Privet Drive. Apenas tembló cuando se cerró la puertezuela de un coche en la calle de al lado, ni cuando dos lechuzas volaron sobre su cabeza. La verdad es que el gato no se movió hasta la medianoche. Un hombre apareció en la esquina que el gato había estado observando, y lo hizo tan súbita y silenciosamente que se podría pensar que había surgido de la tierra. La cola del gato se agitó y sus ojos se entornaron. En Privet Drive nunca se había visto un hombre así. Era alto, delgado y muy anciano, a juzgar por su pelo y barba plateados, tan largos que podría sujetarlos con el cinturón. Llevaba una túnica larga, una capa color púrpura que barría el suelo y botas con tacón alto y hebillas. Sus ojos azules eran claros, brillantes y centelleaban detrás de unas gafas de cristales de media luna. Tenía una nariz muy larga y torcida, como si se la hubiera fracturado alguna vez.**

-¿Dumbledore? ¿Qué hace allí? –pregunto Remus extrañado.

Dumbledore se quedó un segundo en silencio y dijo –Pues no lo sé ya que es un Dumbledore posterior a mí.

Varios soltaron bufidos de frustración.

 **El nombre de aquel hombre era Albus Dumbledore. Albus Dumbledore no parecía darse cuenta de que había llegado a una calle en donde todo lo suyo, desde su nombre hasta sus botas, era mal recibido. Estaba muy ocupado revolviendo en su capa, buscando algo, pero pareció darse cuenta de que lo observaban porque, de pronto, miró al gato, que todavía lo contemplaba con fijeza desde la otra punta de la calle. Por alguna razón, ver al gato pareció divertirlo.**

-Por qué es Minnie – dijo Sirius y Lily le dio un coscorrón.

-Ya deja de interrumpir ¿Quieres? –dijo la pelirroja y Sirius se limitó a asentir algo asustado.

 **Rió entre dientes y murmuró: —Debería haberlo sabido. Encontró en su bolsillo interior lo que estaba buscando. Parecía un encendedor de plata. Lo abrió, lo sostuvo alto en el aire y lo encendió. La luz más cercana de la calle se apagó con un leve estallido.**

-¡Yo quiero uno! –gritaron Sirius, James, Remus, Dora, Bill, Charlie, Ted, Arthur y Frank a la vez.

-¿Dónde lo consiguió? –pregunto Sirius emocionado mientras Lily, Andrómeda, Molly y Alice rodaban los ojos.

-Es un objeto de mi invención y por ende solo hay uno –dijo Dumbledore con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

Los que querían uno suspiraron decepcionados.

 **Lo encendió otra vez y la siguiente lámpara quedó a oscuras. Doce veces hizo funcionar el Apagador, hasta que las únicas luces que quedaron en toda la calle fueron dos alfileres lejanos: los ojos del gato que lo observaba. Si alguien hubiera mirado por la ventana en aquel momento, aunque fuera la señora Dursley con sus ojos como cuentas, pequeños y brillantes, no habría podido ver lo que sucedía en la calle. Dumbledore volvió a guardar el Apagador dentro de su capa y fue hacia el número 4 de la calle, donde se sentó en la pared, cerca del gato. No lo miró, pero después de un momento le dirigió la palabra.**

— **Me alegro de verla aquí, profesora McGonagall.**

-¡Si! ¡Lo sabía! –dijo Nymphadora mientras se subía a la mesa y empezaba a hacer un baile extraño. Los Merodeadores sonrieron orgullosos.

-¡Nymphadora! ¡Bájate de la mesa! –grito Andrómeda, haciendo que el cabello de la niña se tiñera de un rojo carmesí.

-¡No me llames Nymphadora! –exclamo la metamorfoga mientras se bajaba de la mesa a regañadientes.

 **Se volvió para sonreír al gato, pero éste ya no estaba. En su lugar, le dirigía la sonrisa a una mujer de aspecto severo que llevaba gafas de montura cuadrada, que recordaban las líneas que había alrededor de los ojos del gato. La mujer también llevaba una capa, de color esmeralda. Su cabello negro estaba recogido en un moño.**

-Parece que los años no pasan para usted, Minnie –dijo Sirius con una sonrisa divertida.

-Gracias por el cumplido señor Black y no me llame Minnie –dijo la profesora, luchando por no dejar escapar una sonrisa.

 **Parecía claramente disgustada.**

— **¿Cómo ha sabido que era yo? —preguntó.**

— **Mi querida profesora, nunca he visto a un gato tan tieso.**

En el Gran Comedor, varios se empezaron a carcajear sin poder contenerse. McGonagall les mando una mirada severa y todos se callaron, todavía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

— **Usted también estaría tieso si llevara todo el día sentado sobre una pared de ladrillo —respondió la profesora McGonagall.**

— **¿Todo el día? ¿Cuándo podría haber estado de fiesta? Debo de haber pasado por una docena de celebraciones y fiestas en mi camino hasta aquí.**

 **La profesora McGonagall resopló enfadada. —Oh, sí, todos estaban de fiesta, de acuerdo —dijo con impaciencia—. Yo creía que serían un poquito más prudentes, pero no... ¡Hasta los muggles se han dado cuenta de que algo sucede! Salió en las noticias. —Terció la cabeza en dirección a la ventana del oscuro salón de los Dursley—. Lo he oído. Bandadas de lechuzas, estrellas fugaces... Bueno, no son totalmente estúpidos. Tenían que darse cuenta de algo. Estrellas fugaces cayendo en Kent... Seguro que fue Dedalus Diggle. Nunca tuvo mucho sentido común.**

-A mí me cae bien –dijo James como quien no quiere la cosa haciendo que Lily lo golpeara y que McGonagall resoplara enfadada.

— **No puede reprochárselo —dijo Dumbledore con tono afable—. Hemos tenido tan poco que celebrar durante once años...**

Varios bajaron la cabeza recordando la guerra que se estaba llevando a cabo en ese momento.

— **Ya lo sé —respondió irritada la profesora McGonagall—. Pero ésa no es una razón para perder la cabeza. La gente se ha vuelto completamente descuidada, sale a las calles a plena luz del día, ni siquiera se pone la ropa de los muggles, intercambia rumores... Lanzó una mirada cortante y de soslayo hacia Dumbledore, como si esperara que éste le contestara algo. Pero como no lo hizo, continuó hablando. —Sería extraordinario que el mismo día en que Quien-usted-sabe parece haber desaparecido al fin, los muggles lo descubran todo sobre nosotros. Porque realmente se ha ido, ¿no, Dumbledore?**

Todos pusieron más atención a lo que leía el director.

— **Es lo que parece —**

Dumbledore se conocía demasiado a sí mismo como para saber que esa simple frase tenía un significado más profundo, pero decidió dejarlo para otro momento y seguir leyendo.

 **dijo Dumbledore—. Tenemos mucho que agradecer. ¿Le gustaría tomar un caramelo de limón?**

-¿Un qué? –pregunto Sirius.

— **¿Un qué?**

-Canuto, preocúpate, ya estas empezando a hablar como Minnie –dijo, para sorpresa de todos (menos James y Sirius), Remus, y Sirius puso cara de horrorizado.

— **Un caramelo de limón. Es una clase de dulces de los muggles que me gusta mucho.**

— **No, muchas gracias —respondió con frialdad la profesora McGonagall, como si considerara que aquél no era un momento apropiado para caramelos**

-Siempre es un momento apropiado para caramelos –dijo James divertido.

-Entonces voy a repartir caramelos en tu funeral –dijo Lily, con una mirada que hizo que James se encogiera en su asiento, causando la risa de varios.

— **. Como le decía, aunque Quien-usted-sabe se haya ido...**

— **Mi querida profesora, estoy seguro de que una persona sensata como usted puede llamarlo por su nombre, ¿verdad? Toda esa tontería de Quien-usted-sabe... Durante once años intenté persuadir a la gente para que lo llamara por su verdadero nombre, Voldemort.**

-Es verdad, no hay porque temer al nombre de Voldemort –dijo James, y varios se estremecieron al oír el nombre -, el miedo al nombre solo aumenta el temor al hombre.

-Muy sabias palabras señor Potter –dijo Dumbledore con un brillo de orgullo en los ojos.

— **La profesora McGonagall se echó hacia atrás con temor, pero Dumbledore, ocupado en desenvolver dos caramelos de limón, pareció no darse cuenta**

-Y la palabra clave es "pareció" –dijo Remus, causando la risa de varios.

— **. Todo se volverá muy confuso si seguimos diciendo «Quien-usted-sabe». Nunca he encontrado ningún motivo para temer pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort.**

— **Sé que usted no tiene ese problema —observó la profesora McGonagall, entre la exasperación y la admiración—. Pero usted es diferente. Todos saben que usted es el único al que Quien-usted... Oh, bueno, Voldemort, tenía miedo.**

— **Me está halagando —dijo con calma Dumbledore—. Voldemort tenía poderes que yo nunca tuve.**

-Es por que usted no es un sádico asesino amante de las artes oscuras –dijo Sirius mandando una mirada de soslayo hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

— **Sólo porque usted es demasiado... bueno... noble... para utilizarlos.**

-Me quedo con lo que dijo Sirius –dijo James.

— **Menos mal que está oscuro. No me he ruborizado tanto desde que la señora Pomfrey me dijo que le gustaban mis nuevas orejeras.**

La señora Pomfrey se ruborizo y mando una mirada fulminante hacia los Merodeadores, que no paraban de reírse.

 **La profesora McGonagall le lanzó una mirada dura, antes de hablar. —Las lechuzas no son nada comparadas con los rumores que corren por ahí. ¿Sabe lo que todos dicen sobre la forma en que desapareció? ¿Sobre lo que finalmente lo detuvo?**

 **Parecía que la profesora McGonagall había llegado al punto que más deseosa estaba por discutir, la verdadera razón por la que había esperado todo el día en una fría pared pues, ni como gato ni como mujer, había mirado nunca a Dumbledore con tal intensidad como lo hacía en aquel momento. Era evidente que, fuera lo que fuera «aquello que todos decían», no lo iba a creer hasta que Dumbledore le dijera que era verdad. Dumbledore, sin embargo, estaba eligiendo otro caramelo y no le respondió. —Lo que están diciendo —insistió— es que la pasada noche Voldemort apareció en el valle de Godric. Iba a buscar a los Potter. El rumor es que Lily y James Potter están... están... bueno, que están muertos.**

-NOOOOOOOOOOO –grito Sirius, hecho un mar de lágrimas.

Lily empezó a sollozar y James la abrazo muy fuerte, como si tuviera miedo de que en cualquier momento ella fuera a desaparecer.

Remus estaba en shock, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que empezaron a brotar de sus ojos dorados. No podía ser, sus amigos, el hermano que nunca tuvo, el que lo acepto tal como era… No, no podía ser.

Severus no podía creer que Lily, su Lily, estuviera muerta. No, no podía creerlo. No quería creerlo.

-Lo cambiaremos –dijo James, con una seriedad que dejo a varios impresionados -, para eso trajeron los libros, para cambiar cosas como estas.

-Tienes razón –dijo Sirius mientras se limpiaba los restos de lágrimas que le habían quedado -. No permitiré que ustedes dos mueran antes de los cien años.

Lily esbozo una sonrisa triste y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Dumbledore para que siga leyendo.

 **Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se quedó boquiabierta. —Lily y James... no puedo creerlo... No quiero creerlo... Oh, Albus...**

-Parece que después de todo si me quieres Minnie –dijo James, tratando de aligerar el ambiente tenso que se había creado.

-Pues claro ¿Si no a quien voy a gritarle? –dijo McGonagall poniendo una sonrisa ¿arrogante?

La cara de James se desfiguro y dijo con voz falsamente dolida -¿Ósea que solo me estuviste usando todo este tiempo? ¿Qué no soy nada para ti? –e hizo como que se largaba a llorar en el hombro de Sirius. La animaga rodo los ojos y Lily le dio un zape a James.

-Ya deja de hacerte el tonto –dijo la pelirroja en un tono que no dejaba a replicas.

 **Dumbledore se acercó y le dio una palmada en la espalda. —Lo sé... lo sé... —dijo con tristeza. La voz de la profesora McGonagall temblaba cuando continuó. —Eso no es todo. Dicen que quiso matar al hijo de los Potter, a Harry.**

-¡CONMIGO TODO LO QUE QUIERAS, PERO CON MI HIJO NO, MALDITO DESNARIZADO! –dijo Lily, fuera de sí y poniéndose de pie de un salto. James trato de calmarla, aunque él estaba igual o peor que ella.

 **Pero no pudo. No pudo matar a ese niño. Nadie sabe por qué, ni cómo, pero dicen que como no pudo matarlo, el poder de Voldemort se rompió... y que ésa es la razón por la que se ha ido.**

-¿Qué? –pregunto Alastor, totalmente desconcertado –¿Un niño fue quien acabo con Voldemort? Esto debe ser una broma…

-Claro que no –dijo James con arrogancia –es que siendo mi hijo obviamente iba a ser extraordinario. -Lily no le dijo nada ya que todavía estaba muy impresionada por la noticia.

 **Dumbledore asintió con la cabeza, apesadumbrado. —¿Es... es verdad? —tartamudeó la profesora McGonagall—. Después de todo lo que hizo... de toda la gente que mató... ¿no pudo matar a un niño? Es asombroso... entre todas las cosas que podrían detenerlo... Pero ¿cómo sobrevivió Harry en nombre del cielo?**

-Es verdad, ¿Cómo un niño pudo sobrevivir a Quien-Tu-Sabes? –pregunto Arthur confundido y su esposa asintió de acuerdo.

— **Sólo podemos hacer conjeturas —dijo Dumbledore—. Tal vez nunca lo sepamos.**

-Seguro que él lo sabe –murmuro Sirius, un poco frustrado por no saber lo que paso.

 **La profesora McGonagall sacó un pañuelo con puntilla y se lo pasó por los ojos, por detrás de las gafas. Dumbledore resopló mientras sacaba un reloj de oro del bolsillo y lo examinaba. Era un reloj muy raro. Tenía doce manecillas y ningún número; pequeños planetas se movían por el perímetro del círculo. Pero para Dumbledore debía de tener sentido, porque lo guardó y dijo: —Hagrid se retrasa. Imagino que fue él quien le dijo que yo estaría aquí, ¿no?**

— **Sí —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. Y yo me imagino que usted no me va a decir por qué, entre tantos lugares, tenía que venir precisamente aquí.**

— **He venido a entregar a Harry a su tía y su tío. Son la única familia que le queda ahora.**

-¿¡Que!? No puede dejarlo ahí, Petunia lo tratara como una escoria solo por el hecho de ser hijo mío –dijo Lily horrorizada.

-Además –agrego James –, ¿qué hay de ustedes? ¿Dónde diablos estaban? –dijo mirando acusadoramente a Sirius y Remus.

-No lo sé –dijo Remus con sinceridad. _Aunque, ¿Quién va a dejar a un bebe a cargo de un hombre-lobo?_ pensó con tristeza.

— **¿Quiere decir...? ¡No puede referirse a la gente que vive aquí! —gritó la profesora, poniéndose de pie de un salto y señalando al número 4**

-Por primera vez en mi vida, concuerdo con usted Minnie –dijo James y la profesora lo fulmino con la mirada.

— **. Dumbledore... no puede. Los he estado observando todo el día. No podría encontrar a gente más distinta de nosotros. Y ese hijo que tienen... Lo vi dando patadas a su madre mientras subían por la escalera, pidiendo caramelos a gritos. ¡Harry Potter no puede vivir ahí!**

— **Es el mejor lugar para él —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza—. Sus tíos podrán explicárselo todo cuando sea mayor. Les escribí una carta.**

-¿Una carta? ¿Es una broma verdad? –pregunto Lily entre confundida e indignada.

— **¿Una carta? —repitió la profesora McGonagall, volviendo a sentarse—. Dumbledore, ¿de verdad cree que puede explicarlo todo en una carta? ¡Esa gente jamás comprenderá a Harry! ¡Será famoso... una leyenda... no me sorprendería que el día de hoy fuera conocido en el futuro como el día de Harry Potter! Escribirán libros sobre Harry... todos los niños del mundo conocerán su nombre.**

— **Exactamente —dijo Dumbledore, con mirada muy seria por encima de sus gafas—. Sería suficiente para marear a cualquier niño. ¡Famoso antes de saber hablar y andar! ¡Famoso por algo que ni siquiera recuerda! ¿No se da cuenta de que será mucho mejor que crezca lejos de todo, hasta que esté preparado para asimilarlo?**

-Creo que tiene razón –dijo Lily dándose por vencida y James la abrazo.

-Yo no creo que eso sea todo, seguro que algo oculta –murmuro Remus y solo Sirius logro escucharlo.

 **La profesora McGonagall abrió la boca, cambió de idea, tragó y luego dijo: —Sí... sí, tiene razón, por supuesto. Pero ¿cómo va a llegar el niño hasta aquí, Dumbledore? —De pronto observó la capa del profesor, como si pensara que podía tener escondido a Harry.**

-Ay Minnie, pero mire que ideas que tiene usted –dijo Sirius mientras negaba con la cabeza. McGonagall lo fulmino con la mirada mientras se sonrojaba.

— **Hagrid lo traerá.**

— **¿Le parece... sensato... confiar a Hagrid algo tan importante como eso?**

-A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida –dijo James y el semi-gigante se sonrojo mientras le sonreía a modo de agradecimiento.

— **A Hagrid, le confiaría mi vida—dijo Dumbledore.**

-Ahora tú hablas como Dumby, Cornamenta –dijo Sirius divertido y James fingió acariciarse una larga barba.

— **No estoy diciendo que su corazón no esté donde debe estar —dijo a regañadientes la profesora McGonagall—. Pero no me dirá que no es descuidado. Tiene la costumbre de... ¿Qué ha sido eso?**

 **Un ruido sordo rompió el silencio que los rodeaba. Se fue haciendo más fuerte mientras ellos miraban a ambos lados de la calle, buscando alguna luz. Aumentó hasta ser un rugido mientras los dos miraban hacia el cielo, y entonces una pesada moto cayó del aire y aterrizó en el camino, frente a ellos.**

-¿Una moto? Yo quiero –dijo Sirius con tono de nenito chiquito.

-¡Yo también! –dijeron los más pequeños haciendo que sus madres bufaran exasperadas.

 **La moto era inmensa, pero si se la comparaba con el hombre que la conducía parecía un juguete. Era dos veces más alto que un hombre normal y al menos cinco veces más ancho. Se podía decir que era demasiado grande para que lo aceptaran y además, tan desaliñado... Cabello negro, largo y revuelto, y una barba que le cubría casi toda la cara. Sus manos tenían el mismo tamaño que las tapas del cubo de la basura y sus pies, calzados con botas de cuero, parecían crías de delfín.**

Hagrid se sonrojo por su descripción y varios intentaron, inútilmente, contener una carcajada.

 **En sus enormes brazos musculosos sostenía un bulto envuelto en mantas. —Hagrid —dijo aliviado Dumbledore—. Por fin. ¿Y dónde conseguiste esa moto?**

— **Me la han prestado; profesor Dumbledore —contestó el gigante, bajando con cuidado del vehículo mientras hablaba—. El joven Sirius Black me la dejó.**

-¡Si! Tengo mi moto, tengo mi moto –empezó a canturrear Sirius, ante las miradas divertidas de casi todo el Gran Comedor. Lily le mando una mirada fulminante y el animago se calló al instante.

 **Lo he traído, señor.**

— **¿No ha habido problemas por allí?**

— **No, señor. La casa estaba casi destruida, pero lo saqué antes de que los muggles comenzaran a aparecer. Se quedó dormido mientras volábamos sobre Bristol.**

 **Dumbledore y la profesora McGonagall se inclinaron sobre las mantas. Entre ellas se veía un niño pequeño, profundamente dormido. Bajo una mata de pelo negro azabache, sobre la frente, pudieron ver una cicatriz con una forma curiosa, como un relámpago.**

— **¿Fue allí...? —susurró la profesora McGonagall.**

— **Sí —respondió Dumbledore—. Tendrá esa cicatriz para siempre.**

— **¿No puede hacer nada, Dumbledore?**

— **Aunque pudiera, no lo haría. Las cicatrices pueden ser útiles. Yo tengo una en la rodilla izquierda que es un diagrama perfecto del metro de Londres.**

-Demasiada información –dijeron los Merodeadores al unísono.

 **Bueno, déjalo aquí, Hagrid, es mejor que terminemos con esto. Dumbledore se volvió hacia la casa de los Dursley**

— **¿Puedo... puedo despedirme de él, señor? —preguntó Hagrid. Inclinó la gran cabeza desgreñada sobre Harry y le dio un beso, raspándolo con la barba. Entonces, súbitamente, Hagrid dejó escapar un aullido, como si fuera un perro herido.**

-¡Oigan! Eso me ofende… -exclamo Sirius, ante las miradas confundidas de todos. Remus lo golpeo en la cabeza para que se calle.

— **¡Shhh! —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. ¡Vas a despertar a los muggles!**

— **Lo... siento —lloriqueó Hagrid, y se limpió la cara con un gran pañuelo—. Pero no puedo soportarlo... Lily y James muertos... y el pobrecito Harry tendrá que vivir con muggles...**

-Gracias Hagrid –dijo Lily con ternura y se levantó para abrazar al semi-gigante.

-No hay de que pequeña –dijo Hagrid y la pelirroja volvió a su asiento.

— **Sí, sí, es todo muy triste, pero domínate, Hagrid, o van a descubrirnos —susurró la profesora McGonagall, dando una palmada en un brazo de Hagrid, mientras Dumbledore pasaba sobre la verja del jardín e iba hasta la puerta que había enfrente. Dejó suavemente a Harry en el umbral,**

-¿En el umbral? ¿Dejo a un bebe en el umbral? –pregunto Molly indignada y Andrómeda asintió de acuerdo.

 **sacó la carta de su capa, la escondió entre las mantas del niño y luego volvió con los otros dos. Durante un largo minuto los tres contemplaron el pequeño bulto. Los hombros de Hagrid se estremecieron. La profesora McGonagall parpadeó furiosamente. La luz titilante que los ojos de Dumbledore irradiaban habitualmente parecía haberlos abandonado. —Bueno —dijo finalmente Dumbledore—, ya está. No tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Será mejor que nos vayamos y nos unamos a las celebraciones.**

-Claro, dejen a mi hijo en el umbral y váyanse a tomar Hidromiel –dijo Lily con sarcasmo y fulminando a Dumbledore con la mirada. El director bajo la cabeza y siguió leyendo.

— **Ajá —respondió Hagrid con voz ronca—. Voy a devolver la moto a Sirius. Buenas noches, profesora McGonagall, profesor Dumbledore.**

 **Hagrid se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta, se subió a la moto y le dio una patada a la palanca para poner el motor en marcha. Con un estrépito se elevó en el aire y desapareció en la noche. —Nos veremos pronto, espero, profesora McGonagall —dijo Dumbledore, saludándola con una inclinación de cabeza. La profesora McGonagall se sonó la nariz por toda respuesta. Dumbledore se volvió y se marchó calle abajo. Se detuvo en la esquina y levantó el Apagador de plata. Lo hizo funcionar una vez y todas las luces de la calle se encendieron, de manera que Privet Drive se iluminó con un resplandor anaranjado, y pudo ver a un gato atigrado que se escabullía por una esquina, en el otro extremo de la calle. También pudo ver el bulto de mantas de las escaleras de la casa número 4.**

— **Buena suerte, Harry —murmuró.**

 _Espero que no la necesite_ , pensó Lily.

 **Dio media vuelta y, con un movimiento de su capa, desapareció. Una brisa agitó los pulcros setos de Privet Drive. La calle permanecía silenciosa bajo un cielo de color tinta. Aquél era el último lugar donde uno esperaría que ocurrieran cosas asombrosas. Harry Potter se dio la vuelta entre las mantas, sin despertarse. Una mano pequeña se cerró sobre la carta y siguió durmiendo,**

Se escuchó una exclamación de ternura por parte de la mayoría de mujeres en la sala.

 **sin saber que era famoso, sin saber que en unas pocas horas le haría despertar el grito de la señora Dursley, cuando abriera la puerta principal para sacar las botellas de leche. Ni que iba a pasar las próximas semanas pinchado y pellizcado por su primo Dudley.**

-Voy a matar a tu sobrino –le dijo James a Lily.

-Te acompaño –dijeron al unísono Remus y Sirius, esbozando sonrisas maliciosas.

 **No podía saber tampoco que, en aquel mismo momento, las personas que se reunían en secreto por todo el país estaban levantando sus copas y diciendo, con voces quedas: «¡Por Harry Potter... el niño que vivió!»**

-Bien –dijo Dumbledore- el capítulo se acabó ¿Quién quiere leer?

-Yo quiero –dijo Andrómeda y el director le paso el libro con la varita.

La mujer se aclaró la garganta y dijo –El capítulo de llama **"El vidrio que se desvaneció"**

* * *

 **Hola espero que les haya gustado el cap, perdonen por la tardanza, intentare subir mas seguido. Gracias por sus rewiews.**

 **NarcissaBlack05**


	3. El vidrio que se desvaneció

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling.**

* * *

-Uy, uy, uy, eso me suena a magia accidental –dijo Sirius frotándose las manos con emoción.

-Pero desaparecer cosas es magia muy avanzada –replico Remus asombrado.

-Lunático, que parte no entiendes de que vamos a tener un súper hijo –dijo James con una sonrisa arrogante, haciendo que Lily rodara los ojos.

-Ya cállense y dejen leer –dijo Alice exasperada y Frank la abrazo.

 **Habían pasado aproximadamente diez años desde el día en que los Dursley se despertaron y encontraron a su sobrino en la puerta de entrada, pero Privet Drive no había cambiado en absoluto.**

-Aburridos –canturreo Frank.

 **El sol se elevaba en los mismos jardincitos, iluminaba el número 4 de latón sobre la puerta de los Dursley y avanzaba en su salón, que era casi exactamente el mismo que aquél donde el señor Dursley había oído las ominosas noticias sobre las lechuzas, una noche de hacía diez años. Sólo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea eran testimonio del tiempo que había pasado. Diez años antes, había una gran cantidad de retratos de lo que parecía una gran pelota rosada con gorros de diferentes colores,**

-¿Por qué le ponen gorros a una pelota? –pregunto Sirius extrañado.

En cambio, Remus hacia grandes esfuerzos para no reírse, ya que se imaginaba quien podría ser esa pelota.

 **pero Dudley Dursley ya no era un niño pequeño,**

Remus empezó a reírse, pero Sirius esbozo una sonrisa maligna y dijo:

-Podemos jugar quidditch y usarlo de quaffle.

Lily abrió los ojos enormemente.

-Ni lo pienses Black –dijo, sabiendo que era capaz de hacerlo.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado, como niño pequeño al que se le niega un capricho.

 **y en aquel momento las fotos mostraban a un chico grande y rubio montando su primera bicicleta, en un tiovivo en la feria, jugando con su padre en el ordenador, besado y abrazado por su madre... La habitación no ofrecía señales de que allí viviera otro niño.**

-¿Y Harry? –pregunto James confundido.

-Probablemente lo llevaron a un orfanato –murmuro Lily molesta.

 **Sin embargo, Harry Potter estaba todavía allí, durmiendo en aquel momento, aunque no por mucho tiempo. Su tía Petunia se había despertado y su voz chillona era el primer ruido del día. —¡Arriba! ¡A levantarse! ¡Ahora!**

-¡Esa no es forma de despertar a un niño! –exclamo Molly indignada.

-Pero mama, tú nos despiertas tirándonos de la cama –dijo Bill "inocentemente". Molly se sonrojo ante las risas de los estudiantes.

 **Harry se despertó con un sobresalto. Su tía llamó otra vez a la puerta. —¡Arriba! —chilló de nuevo. Harry oyó sus pasos en dirección a la cocina, y después el roce de la sartén contra el fogón.**

-¿Cómo puede escuchar la cocina desde su habitación? –pregunto Frank desconfiado.

-Tal vez su habitación está en el piso de abajo –le respondió su novia, Alice, no muy segura.

 **El niño se dio la vuelta y trató de recordar el sueño que había tenido. Había sido bonito. Había una moto que volaba.**

-¡Recuerda mi moto! –grito Sirius entusiasmado, y Lily le dio un pellizco en el brazo para que se calle.

 **Tenía la curiosa sensación de que había soñado lo mismo anteriormente. Su tía volvió a la puerta.**

— **¿Ya estás levantado? —quiso saber.**

— **Casi —respondió Harry**

— **Bueno, date prisa, quiero que vigiles el beicon. Y no te atrevas a dejar que se queme. Quiero que todo sea perfecto el día del cumpleaños de Duddy.**

-¡Lo obliga a cocinar a los diez años! –grito Andrómeda, interrumpiéndose a sí misma.

-Voy a matar a Petunia –siseo Lily con voz peligrosa, y James se alejó un poco de ella instintivamente.

 **Harry gimió.**

— **¿Qué has dicho? —gritó con ira desde el otro lado de la puerta.**

— **Nada, nada...**

 **El cumpleaños de Dudley... ¿cómo había podido olvidarlo?**

-Yo también trataría de olvidarlo –bufo James molesto.

 **Harry se levantó lentamente y comenzó a buscar sus calcetines. Encontró un par debajo de la cama y, después de sacar una araña de uno, se los puso. Harry estaba acostumbrado a las arañas, porque la alacena que había debajo de las escaleras estaba llena de ellas, y allí era donde dormía.**

-¡AHORA SI LA MATO! ¡TODO ESTO ES SU CULPA DUMBLEDORE! ¿¡POR QUE DIABLOS LO TUVO QUE DEJAR AHÍ!? –grito Lily, poniéndose de pie totalmente enfurecida. Remus hizo aparecer unos cuantos pergaminos y el, Sirius y James empezaron a anotar todas las bromas que se les ocurrían para hacerle a Petunia. Alice tomo a Lily de los hombros y la volvió a sentar, aunque ella seguía murmurando cosas como _en la alacena, en la alacena_ o _la mato, juro que la mato._

Severus no podía creer que el hijo del "gran" James Potter durmiera en una alacena. Era totalmente surrealista.

 **Cuando estuvo vestido salió al recibidor y entró en la cocina. La mesa estaba casi cubierta por los regalos de cumpleaños de Dudley. Parecía que éste había conseguido el ordenador nuevo que quería,**

-¿Qué es un ordenador? –pregunto Sirius.

-Es una máquina electrónica capaz de almacenar información y tratarla automáticamente mediante operaciones matemáticas y lógicas controladas por programas informáticos –respondió Lily. Sirius asintió, aunque no había entendido ni jota.

 **por no mencionar el segundo televisor y la bicicleta de carreras. La razón exacta por la que Dudley podía querer una bicicleta era un misterio para Harry, ya que Dudley estaba muy gordo y aborrecía el ejercicio, excepto si conllevaba pegar a alguien, por supuesto. El saco de boxeo favorito de Dudley era Harry,**

Lily tomo un pergamino y empezó a escribir compulsivamente en él. Tanto, que término rompiendo la hoja.

 **pero no podía atraparlo muy a menudo. Aunque no lo parecía, Harry era muy rápido. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con eso de vivir en una oscura alacena, pero Harry había sido siempre flaco y muy bajo para su edad.**

-No te preocupes Harry, eso es de familia. Cuando conocimos a tu padre parecía que tuviera ocho años –dijo Sirius, causando la risa de varios y la indignación de James.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –grito el azabache, y todos le mandaron una mirada de "como tú digas..."

 **Además, parecía más pequeño y enjuto de lo que realmente era, porque toda la ropa que llevaba eran prendas viejas de Dudley,**

-¡Ni siquiera le compraban ropa! –grito Lily indignada y James la abrazo para calmarla. La pelirroja se acurruco en su pecho, pensando en por que no había aceptado ser su novia antes.

 **y su primo era cuatro veces más grande que él. Harry tenía un rostro delgado, rodillas huesudas, pelo negro y ojos de color verde brillante.**

-Heredo tus hermosos ojos –le susurro James en el oído a Lily, la cual le dio un beso corto en los labios como respuesta.

 **Llevaba gafas redondas siempre pegadas con cinta adhesiva, consecuencia de todas las veces que Dudley le había pegado en la nariz.**

-Yo te voy a pegar en la nariz, maldito cerdo –dijo Lily tronándose los dedos, haciendo que los que estaban cerca de ella se alejaran un poco.

 **La única cosa que a Harry le gustaba de su apariencia era aquella pequeña cicatriz en la frente, con la forma de un relámpago. La tenía desde que podía acordarse, y lo primero que recordaba haber preguntado a su tía Petunia era cómo se la había hecho. —En el accidente de coche donde tus padres murieron**

-¿¡COMO!? –grito Sirius totalmente enfurecido.

-Esa cara de caballo me las va a pagar –dijo James mientras tomaba su sexto pergamino y empezaba a escribir.

— **había dicho—. Y no hagas preguntas. «No hagas preguntas»: ésa era la primera regla que se debía observar si se quería vivir una vida tranquila con los Dursley.**

-Define: Tranquila –dijo Alice mientras bufaba.

 **Tío Vernon entró a la cocina cuando Harry estaba dando la vuelta al tocino. —¡Péinate! —bramó como saludo matinal.**

-No va a funcionar –canturrearon Sirius, Remus, James y Frank a la vez.

-El pelo Potter es indomable –dijo James pasándose una mano por su revuelto cabello, haciendo que varias chicas suspiraran y que Lily las fulminara con la mirada.

 **Una vez por semana, tío Vernon miraba por encima de su periódico y gritaba que Harry necesitaba un corte de pelo. A Harry le habían cortado más veces el pelo que al resto de los niños de su clase todos juntos, pero no servía para nada, pues su pelo seguía creciendo de aquella manera, por todos lados.**

Lily inconscientemente empezó a acariciar el pelo de James y este se acurruco más contra ella.

 **Harry estaba friendo los huevos cuando Dudley llegó a la cocina con su madre. Dudley se parecía mucho a tío Vernon. Tenía una cara grande y rosada, poco cuello, ojos pequeños de un tono azul acuoso, y abundante pelo rubio que cubría su cabeza gorda.**

-Mama, estoy enamorada –dijo Nymphadora con tono sarcástico, haciendo que Andrómeda haga mucho esfuerzo para dejar de reír y seguir leyendo.

 **Tía Petunia decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un angelito. Harry decía a menudo que Dudley parecía un cerdo con peluca.**

Las risas no se hicieron esperar, incluso Snape luchaba por no dejar escapar una sonrisa.

 **Harry puso sobre la mesa los platos con huevos y beicon, lo que era difícil porque había poco espacio. Entretanto, Dudley contaba sus regalos. Su cara se ensombreció.**

— **Treinta y seis —dijo, mirando a su madre y a su padre—. Dos menos que el año pasado.**

-¡Se queja por treinta y seis regalos! –exclamo Charlie impresionado.

-Es cierto, ni a mí me dan tantos regalos –dijo James frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí, y eso que eres un consentido –dijo Remus con una sonrisa maliciosa en la cara.

-¡Yo no soy un consentido! –replico James indignado. Lily rodo los ojos (al igual que Severus) y lo abrazo más fuerte para que se calme, lo cual funciono.

— **Querido, no has contado el regalo de tía Marge. Mira, está debajo de este grande de mamá y papá.**

— **Muy bien, treinta y siete entonces —dijo Dudley, poniéndose rojo. Harry; que podía ver venir un gran berrinche de Dudley, comenzó a comerse el beicon lo más rápido posible, por si volcaba la mesa.**

 _Chico listo_ pensó Severus, pero luego sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. No, el hijo de Potter no podía ser listo. _Pero también es hijo de Lily_ le recordó una vocecita molesta en su cabeza. Severus la acallo e intento volver a poner atención en la lectura.

 **Tía Petunia también sintió el peligro, porque dijo rápidamente: —Y vamos a comprarte dos regalos más cuando salgamos hoy. ¿Qué te parece, pichoncito? Dos regalos más. ¿Está todo bien? Dudley pensó durante un momento. Parecía un trabajo difícil para él.**

-Ni lo dudes, cachorro –dijo Sirius.

-¿Cachorro? ¿No tendría que ser cervatillo? –pregunto James, ante la mirada confundida de Lily.

-Cervatillo suena feo –opino Remus.

-Entonces se queda en cachorro –dijo Sirius, con una sonrisa triunfante.

 **Por último, dijo lentamente. —Entonces tendré treinta y… treinta y…**

-¿No sabe contar? –pregunto Nymphadora estupefacta.

-No creo que sepa ni que significa eso –dijo Bill haciendo que su hermano y Dora rieran.

— **Treinta y nueve, dulzura —dijo tía Petunia.**

— **Oh —Dudley se dejó caer pesadamente en su silla y cogió el regalo más cercano—. Entonces está bien.**

 **Tío Vernon rió entre dientes. —El pequeño tunante quiere que le den lo que vale, igual que su padre. ¡Bravo, Dudley!**

-¡Y encima lo felicita! –dijo Arthur, sin poder creer que alguien fuera tan idiota.

— **dijo, y revolvió el pelo de su hijo. En aquel momento sonó el teléfono y tía Petunia fue a cogerlo, mientras Harry y tío Vernon miraban a Dudley, que estaba desembalando la bicicleta de carreras, la filmadora, el avión con control remoto, dieciséis juegos nuevos para el ordenador y un vídeo. Estaba rompiendo el envoltorio de un reloj de oro, cuando tía Petunia volvió, enfadada y preocupada a la vez. —Malas noticias, Vernon —dijo—. La señora Figg se ha fracturado una pierna. No puede cuidarlo. —Volvió la cabeza en dirección a Harry. La boca de Dudley se abrió con horror, pero el corazón de Harry dio un salto. Cada año, el día del cumpleaños de Dudley, sus padres lo llevaban con un amigo a pasar el día a un parque de atracciones, a comer hamburguesas o al cine. Cada año, Harry se quedaba con la señora Figg, una anciana loca que vivía a dos manzanas. Harry no podía soportar ir allí. Toda la casa olía a repollo y la señora Figg le hacía mirar las fotos de todos los gatos que había tenido.**

-Pobrecito –susurro Lily muy bajito, pero James alcanzo a escucharla y la abrazo más fuerte. Ambos se sentían culpables por no poder estar ahí para su hijo, a pesar de saber que era culpa de Voldemort.

— **¿Y ahora qué hacemos? —preguntó tía Petunia, mirando con ira a Harry como si él lo hubiera planeado todo.**

-Obvio que si ¿No ves que es un genio criminal? –dijo Alice con sarcasmo mientras rodaba los ojos.

 **Harry sabía que debería sentir pena por la pierna de la señora Figg, pero no era fácil cuando recordaba que pasaría un año antes de tener que ver otra vez a Tibbles, Snowy, el Señor Paws o Tufty.**

-¿Quién diablos llama a su gato Tufty? –pregunto Sirius con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Mi gato se llama Tufty! –grito una niña de segundo de Ravenclaw, mientras se sacaba un zapato y se lo tiraba a Sirius en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! Está bien me callo –exclamo Sirius mientras se frotaba la cabeza.

-Niña, ¿Pensaste en ser golpeadora? –pregunto James y la mencionada solo se encogió de hombros y se sentó con una sonrisa triunfante.

— **Podemos llamar a Marge —sugirió tío Vernon.**

— **No seas tonto, Vernon, ella no aguanta al chico.**

 **Los Dursley hablaban a menudo sobre Harry de aquella manera, como si no estuviera allí, o más bien como si pensaran que era tan tonto que no podía entenderlos, algo así como un gusano.**

-Seguro que es más inteligente que todos ustedes juntos –dijo Lily esbozando una sonrisa ¿arrogante?

-Lily, tanto tiempo con Cornamenta te hace mal –dijo Remus divertido.

-NOOOOOOOOO –grito Alice dramáticamente, para después agarrar a la pelirroja por los hombros y empezar a zarandearla.

-SAL ESPIRITU DEL DEMONIO, DEJA A MI AMIGA EN PAZ –empezó a gritar, pero Lily logro zafarse de su agarre y dijo con una sonrisa divertida:

-Pero si yo solo lo dije porque esos tres no saben ni contar –Alice se calmó y James fingió estar decepcionado.

-Pobrecita –dijo el azabache abrazando a Lily y dándole palmaditas en la cabeza –no sabe lo que dice, esos se olvidan hasta de como respirar.

Lily le dio un golpe juguetón y le hizo una seña a Andrómeda para que siga leyendo.

— **¿Y qué me dices de... tu amiga... cómo se llama... Yvonne?**

— **Está de vacaciones en Mallorca —respondió enfadada tía Petunia.**

— **Podéis dejarme aquí —sugirió esperanzado Harry. Podría ver lo que quisiera en la televisión, para variar, y tal vez incluso hasta jugaría con el ordenador de Dudley Tía Petunia lo miró como si se hubiera tragado un limón.**

— **¿Y volver y encontrar la casa en ruinas? —rezongó.**

-No va a quemar la casa –dijo James.

— **No voy a quemar la casa —dijo Harry,**

-Vaya Corny, tu hijo y tú, son tal para cual ¿Y para cuando lo tienen? –pregunto Sirius, haciendo que Lily se ponga tan roja como su pelo y que James esbozara una sonrisa pícara.

 **pero no le escucharon.**

-Que novedad… -dijo Lily con sarcasmo, jurándose a sí misma que se iba a vengar de Petunia.

— **Supongo que podemos llevarlo al zoológico —dijo en voz baja tía Petunia—... y dejarlo en el coche...**

-¡No es un animal! –se escuchó el grito de Molly y Arthur la abrazo intentando calmarla, sin mucho éxito.

— **El coche es nuevo, no se quedará allí solo...**

 **Dudley comenzó a llorar a gritos. En realidad no lloraba, hacía años que no lloraba de verdad, pero sabía que, si retorcía la cara y gritaba, su madre le daría cualquier cosa que quisiera.**

-No sé quién es peor, si ese mocoso o la idiota de su madre –dijo Andrómeda enojada, interrumpiéndose a sí misma. Ted empezó a asentir vigorosamente, pues no convenía contradecir a su esposa cuando estaba enojada.

— **Mi pequeñito Dudley no llores, mamá no dejará que él te estropee tu día especial —exclamó, abrazándolo.**

— **¡Yo... no... quiero... que... él venga! —exclamó Dudley entre fingidos sollozos—. ¡Siempre lo estropea todo! —Le hizo una mueca burlona a Harry, desde los brazos de su madre.**

Lily y los Merodeadores tomaron su décimo tercer pergamino y empezaron a escribir todas las bromas que se les venían a la mente.

 **Justo entonces, sonó el timbre de la puerta. —¡Oh, Dios, ya están aquí! —dijo tía Petunia en tono desesperado y, un momento más tarde, el mejor amigo de Dudley, Piers Polkiss, entró con su madre. Piers era un chico flacucho con cara de rata. Era el que, habitualmente, sujetaba los brazos de los chicos detrás de la espalda mientras Dudley les pegaba.**

-Pero que cobardes, ni siquiera se atreven a enfrentarse a alguien solos –dijo James, y Severus no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco. _Claro_ pensó _como si ustedes no hicieran lo mismo conmigo._

 **Dudley suspendió su fingido llanto de inmediato.**

-Claro, no va a parecer un llorica en frente de su amiguito –dijo Ted rodando los ojos.

 **Media hora más tarde, Harry, que no podía creer en su suerte, estaba sentado en la parte de atrás del coche de los Dursley, junto con Piers y Dudley, camino del zoológico por primera vez en su vida.**

-La mato, la mato, la mato –murmuraba Lily con los puños apretados, James empezó a acariciarle el cabello para calmarla.

-No te preocupes –le dijo el azabache al oído –cuando cambiemos todo esto, lo llevaremos al zoológico todos los días.

Lily lo abrazo más fuerte, no estaban de novios ni hace dos días, pero parecía que el siempre supiera que decir para calmarla.

 **A sus tíos no se les había ocurrido una idea mejor, pero antes de salir tío Vernon se llevó aparte a Harry.**

— **Te lo advierto —dijo, acercando su rostro grande y rojo al de Harry—. Te estoy avisando ahora, chico: cualquier cosa rara, lo que sea, y te quedarás en la alacena hasta la Navidad.**

-¡No vuelvas a amenazar a mi ahijado, maldito intento de morsa! –dijo Sirius molesto.

-¿Y quién dijo que vas a sertú el padrino? –pregunto Lily divertida.

-Es que con James hicimos una apuesta, que el perdió, y como se había gastado todo su dinero en Zonko, dijo que me dejaba ser el padrino de su primer hijo para pagarme –contesto Sirius con una sonrisa triunfante, haciendo que James lo fulminara con la mirada y que Lily le diera un zape a su novio.

— **No voy a hacer nada —dijo Harry—. De verdad...**

 **Pero tío Vernon no le creía. Nadie lo hacía. El problema era que, a menudo, ocurrían cosas extrañas cerca de Harry y no conseguía nada con decir a los Dursley que él no las causaba. En una ocasión, tía Petunia, cansada de que Harry volviera de la peluquería como si no hubiera ido, cogió unas tijeras de la cocina y le cortó el pelo casi al rape, exceptuando el flequillo, que le dejó «para ocultar la horrible cicatriz».**

-¡Eso es una deshonra al pelo Potter! –dijo James con verdadera desesperación, Lily se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darle palmadas en la espalda para consolarlo.

 **Dudley se rió como un tonto, burlándose de Harry, que pasó la noche sin dormir imaginando lo que pasaría en el colegio al día siguiente, donde ya se reían de su ropa holgada y sus gafas remendadas.**

Severus recordó inconscientemente su niñez y la comparo con la de Harry, pero al instante sacudió la cabeza borrando esos pensamientos. No, él nunca se parecería a ningún Potter, y menos al hijo de James.

 **Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, descubrió al levantarse que su pelo estaba exactamente igual que antes de que su tía lo cortara.**

-Ja, nadie puede con el pelo Potter –dijo James con arrogancia, acariciándose el pelo.

Remus y Sirius rodaron los ojos, pero Lily lo abrazo más fuerte. A ella le encantaba su pelo.

 **Como castigo, lo encerraron en la alacena durante una semana, aunque intentó decirles que no podía explicar cómo le había crecido tan deprisa el pelo.**

-¡Maldita Petunia! ¡Ella sabe que es magia accidental! –grito Lily con furia y Alice trato de calmarla, mientras los Merodeadores escribían su decimonoveno pergamino.

 **Otra vez, tía Petunia había tratado de meterlo dentro de un repugnante jersey viejo de Dudley (marrón, con manchas anaranjadas).**

Varios hicieron muecas de asco.

 **Cuanto más intentaba pasárselo por la cabeza, más pequeña se volvía la prenda, hasta que finalmente le habría sentado como un guante a una muñeca, pero no a Harry. Tía Petunia creyó que debía de haberse encogido al lavarlo y, para su gran alivio, Harry no fue castigado.**

-Más le vale… -dijo Lily con una mirada que daba miedo.

 **Por otra parte, había tenido un problema terrible cuando lo encontraron en el techo de la cocina del colegio. El grupo de Dudley lo perseguía como de costumbre cuando, tanto para sorpresa de Harry como de los demás, se encontró sentado en la chimenea.**

-¡¿Se desapareció?! –grito Lily, que no cabía en su asombro.

-No puede ser, eso es muy avanzado –dijo Remus igual de sorprendido que la pelirroja.

-Tal vez voló señorita Evans, después de todo, lo más probable es que sea un mago muy poderoso, al igual que sus padres –dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa amable.

Lily se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido, pero esbozo una sonrisa agradecida hacia el director.

 **Los Dursley recibieron una carta amenazadora de la directora del colegio, diciéndoles que Harry andaba trepando por los techos del colegio. Pero lo único que trataba de hacer (como le gritó a tío Vernon a través de la puerta cerrada de la alacena) fue saltar los grandes cubos que estaban detrás de la puerta de la cocina. Harry suponía que el viento lo había levantado en medio de su salto.**

-Bueno, puede que sea flaco pero no tanto –dijo James con una sonrisa divertida, que hizo que su novia suspirara (Al igual que varias chicas más).

 **Pero aquel día nada iba a salir mal. Incluso estaba bien pasar el día con Dudley y Piers si eso significaba no tener que estar en el colegio, en su alacena, o en el salón de la señora Figg, con su olor a repollo. Mientras conducía, tío Vernon se quejaba a tía Petunia. Le gustaba quejarse de muchas cosas. Harry, el ayuntamiento, Harry, el banco y Harry eran algunos de sus temas favoritos. Aquella mañana les tocó a los motoristas.**

-¡Oye! ¿Qué tienes contra los motoristas? –pregunto Sirius indignado

— **... haciendo ruido como locos esos gamberros —dijo, mientras una moto los adelantaba.**

— **Tuve un sueño sobre una moto —dijo Harry recordando de pronto—. Estaba volando.**

Severus rodo los ojos, se notaba que a veces era tan tonto como su padre.…

 **Tío Vernon casi chocó con el coche que iba delante del suyo.**

-Lastima, ojala hubiera chocado y se hubiera muerto solo el –dijo Sirius apesumbrado y Remus le dio unas palmadas en el hombro para consolarlo.

 **Se dio la vuelta en el asiento y gritó a Harry:**

— **¡LAS MOTOS NO VUELAN!**

-¡LA MIA SI! –grito Sirius haciendo que varios rieran y que el ojigris recibiera una colleja de Lily.

-Ya deja de hacerte el tonto Sirius, y deja leer a tu prima –pidió la pelirroja con un tono de exasperación.

 **Su rostro era como una gigantesca remolacha con bigotes.**

-Por Merlín Corny, que buenas comparaciones hace tu hijo –dijo Sirius entre risas y James inflo el pecho orgulloso.

 **Dudley y Piers se rieron disimuladamente.**

— **Ya sé que no lo hacen —dijo Harry—. Fue sólo un sueño.**

 **Pero deseó no haber dicho nada. Si había algo que desagradaba a los Dursley aún más que las preguntas que Harry hacía, era que hablara de cualquier cosa que se comportara de forma indebida, no importa que fuera un sueño o un dibujo animado. Parecían pensar que podía llegar a tener ideas peligrosas.**

-¡Dios mío! A cada palabra este tipo me parece más idiota –dijo Arthur.

-¡Arthur! No digas malas palabras –riño Molly a su esposo.

 **Era un sábado muy soleado y el zoológico estaba repleto de familias. Los Dursley compraron a Dudley y a Piers unos grandes helados de chocolate en la entrada, y luego, como la sonriente señora del puesto preguntó a Harry qué quería antes de que pudieran alejarse, le compraron un polo de limón, que era más barato.**

James noto que Lily estaba que iba a explotar del enojo que sentía, así que empezó a frotarle la espalda tranquilizadoramente.

-Nosotros le vamos a comprar helado de chocolate todos los días –le susurró al oído, haciendo que Lily riera, como le gustaba oírla reír.

 **Aquello tampoco estaba mal, pensó Harry, chupándolo mientras observaban a un gorila que se rascaba la cabeza y se parecía notablemente a Dudley, salvo que no era rubio.**

-Eso no es un contratiempo –dijo James con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Lily se giró hacia James con un claro terror en el rostro –Ni se te ocurra James Potter –advirtió la pelirroja.

-Pues yo creo que es una gran idea –dijo Sirius para después acercarse más a James y a Remus y empezar a organizar su maquiavélico plan.

 **Fue la mejor mañana que Harry había pasado en mucho tiempo. Tuvo cuidado de andar un poco alejado de los Dursley, para que Dudley y Piers, que comenzaban a aburrirse de los animales cuando se acercaba la hora de comer, no empezaran a practicar su deporte favorito, que era pegarle a él.**

-¿Por qué no mejor se pegan entre ellos? –pregunto James "inocentemente".

-Sí, y que se maten uno al otro –dijo Sirius como si estuviera hablando del clima.

-¡Nadie va matar a nadie! –regaño Lily. Los dos se callaron y Sirius murmuro algo que sonó como _así no es divertido_.

 **Comieron en el restaurante del zoológico, y cuando Dudley tuvo una rabieta porque su bocadillo no era lo suficientemente grande, tío Vernon le compró otro y Harry tuvo permiso para terminar el primero.**

-¡Ósea que tiene que pedir permiso para terminarse las sobras! –grito Molly indignada.

-¡Eso es abuso infantil! –grito Andrómeda furiosa.

-¡Albus, no puedo creer que tu hayas permitido eso! –exclamo McGonagall fulminando al director con la mirada, el cual bajo la cabeza.

-¡LA MATO! ¡VOY AHORA MISMO A SU CASA Y LE LANZO UN AVADA! –grito Lily furiosa, poniéndose de pie y empezando a caminar hacia la puerta. James la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Cariño, recuerda que no podemos salir del castillo, pero no te preocupes, cuando terminemos estos libros vamos y la matamos juntos ¿Si? –dijo el azabache y la pelirroja asintió enérgicamente y se abrazó a su novio, recibiendo un beso en el pelo de parte de este. Varios no pudieron evitar sonreír, esos dos irradiaban amor puro.

Severus resoplo enfadado, encima que tenía que aceptar que su amor estuviera de novia con su peor enemigo, tenía que soportar sus muestras de cariño cada dos minutos y ADEMAS tenían que leer acerca del hijo que iban a tener. _Este definitivamente no es mi día_ pensó el Slytherin mientras apoyaba un brazo en la mesa y recargaba la cabeza en él.

 **Más tarde, Harry pensó que debía haber sabido que aquello era demasiado bueno para durar.**

-Y ahí viene la suerte Potter –dijo Remus.

-¿Suerte Potter? –pregunto Lily confundida, los Merodeadores usaban demasiados códigos.

-Si, por ejemplo si llevamos a cabo un plan en el que esté involucrado Jamsie, todo lo que puede salir mal SALDRA MAL –explico Sirius con una sonrisa torcida, haciendo que James lo fulminara con la mirada y que Lily lo abrase para que no se enoje.

 **Después de comer fueron a ver los reptiles. Estaba oscuro y hacía frío, y había vidrieras iluminadas a lo largo de las paredes. Detrás de los vidrios, toda clase de serpientes y lagartos se arrastraban y se deslizaban por las piedras y los troncos.**

-¡Qué asco, serpientes! –dijo Sirius, recibiendo dos miradas fulminantes de parte de la mesa de Slytherin y que Lily rodara los ojos.

 **Dudley y Piers querían ver las gigantescas cobras venenosas y las gruesas pitones que estrujaban a los hombres. Dudley encontró rápidamente la serpiente más grande. Podía haber envuelto el coche de tío Vernon y haberlo aplastado como si fuera una lata, pero en aquel momento no parecía tener ganas. En realidad, estaba profundamente dormida. Dudley permaneció con la nariz apretada contra el vidrio, contemplando el brillo de su piel.**

— **Haz que se mueva —le exigió a su padre.**

-¿Y quién se cree que es para hacer eso? –pregunto Arthur atónito.

 **Tío Vernon golpeó el vidrio, pero la serpiente no se movió.**

— **Hazlo de nuevo —ordenó Dudley. Tío Vernon golpeó con los nudillos, pero el animal siguió dormitando. —Esto es aburrido —se quejó Dudley. Se alejó arrastrando los pies. Harry se movió frente al vidrio y miró intensamente a la serpiente. Si él hubiera estado allí dentro, sin duda se habría muerto de aburrimiento, sin ninguna compañía, salvo la de gente estúpida golpeando el vidrio y molestando todo el día. Era peor que tener por dormitorio una alacena donde la única visitante era tía Petunia, llamando a la puerta para despertarlo: al menos, él podía recorrer el resto de la casa. De pronto, la serpiente abrió sus ojillos, pequeños y brillantes como cuentas. Lenta, muy lentamente, levantó la cabeza hasta que sus ojos estuvieron al nivel de los de Harry. Guiñó un ojo.**

-¿Cómo? –pregunto Lily asombrada.

-Eso definitivamente no es normal –dijo James preocupado.

-Tal vez solo vio mal –dijo Remus intentando tranquilizar a sus amigos, aunque ni el sonaba muy seguro de sus palabras. Lily y James asintieron, no muy convencidos.

 **Harry la miró fijamente. Luego echó rápidamente un vistazo a su alrededor, para ver si alguien lo observaba. Nadie le prestaba atención. Miró de nuevo a la serpiente y también le guiñó un ojo. La serpiente torció la cabeza hacia tío Vernon y Dudley, y luego levantó los ojos hacia el techo. Dirigió a Harry una mirada que decía claramente:**

— **Me pasa esto constantemente.**

-Está bien, ahora sí que me estoy preocupando –dijo James.

-Bueno, tal vez Harry interpreto así la mirada y la serpiente solo estaba mirando hacia arriba –dijo Remus, y todos lo miraron con una ceja levantada y una mirada de "esa no te la crees ni tu".

— **Lo sé —murmuró Harry a través del vidrio, aunque no estaba seguro de que la serpiente pudiera oírlo—. Debe de ser realmente molesto.**

 **La serpiente asintió vigorosamente.**

-No, esto no puede ser, mi hijo no puede hablar parsel –dijo James con cara de pánico y negando vigorosamente con la cabeza.

-Pero, ¿No les parece extraño? Ósea, incluso se cree que los Potter pueden descender de Godric Griffindor –dijo Remus pensativo.

-Es verdad, es extraño –dijo Lily igual de pensativa.

Dumbledore, mientras los alumnos conversaban, empezó a analizar mentalmente lo que habían leído hasta ahora, y una idea de porque el chico hablaba parsel llego a su cabeza. Esperaba equivocarse.

Veinte minutos después todos se callaron y Andrómeda siguió leyendo.

— **A propósito, ¿de dónde vienes? —preguntó Harry. La serpiente levantó la cola hacia el pequeño cartel que había cerca del vidrio. Harry miró con curiosidad. «Boa Constrictor, Brasil.» —¿Era bonito aquello?**

 **La boa constrictor volvió a señalar con la cola y Harry leyó: «Este espécimen fue criado en el zoológico».**

Ante cada palabra James se iba poniendo más y más nervioso, hasta tal punto en que sin darse cuenta empezó a hiperventilar.

-James, tranquilo respira –dijo Lily preocupada empezando a abanicar a su novio con la mano.

-Oye Cornamenta estas muy rojo, cálmate no es para tanto –dijo Sirius despreocupadamente.

-¿¡QUE NO ES PARA TANTO!? -grito James haciendo que Lily de un respingo por el susto y que Sirius se quede callado -¡MI HIJO HABLA PARSEL IGUAL QUE VOLDEMORT! Eso si es para tanto… –lo último lo dijo en un susurro y se apoyó en el hombro de Remus mientras Lily le frotaba la espalda para calmarlo. En el fondo se sentía mal por haberle gritado a su "hermano", pero era demasiado orgulloso para disculparse

— **Oh, ya veo. ¿Entonces nunca has estado en Brasil?**

 **Mientras la serpiente negaba con la cabeza, un grito ensordecedor detrás de Harry los hizo saltar.**

— **¡DUDLEY! ¡SEÑOR DURSLEY! ¡VENGAN A VER A LA SERPIENTE! ¡NO VAN A CREER LO QUE ESTÁ HACIENDO!**

 **Dudley se acercó contoneándose, lo más rápido que pudo.**

-En otras palabras, llego dos días después –dijo Sirius intentando aligerar el ambiente tenso que se había formado después del grito de James, y funciono.

— **Quita de en medio —dijo, golpeando a Harry en las costillas.**

-¡Yo te voy a golpear en las costillas maldito cerdo! –dijo Nymphadora y su madre abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-¡Dora! –le grito a la pequeña metamorfaga a modo de regaño, aunque en el fondo estaba orgullosa de que su hijita defienda a los que le importan con uñas y dientes.

-¿Qué? –pregunto la niña "inocentemente".

-Tú no vas a golpear a nadie y no maldigas –le dijo su madre con tono severo.

-Bueno –contesto con cara de nunca haber roto un plato.

 **Cogido por sorpresa, Harry cayó al suelo de cemento. Lo que sucedió a continuación fue tan rápido que nadie supo cómo había pasado: Piers y Dudley estaban inclinados cerca del vidrio, y al instante siguiente saltaron hacia atrás aullando de terror. Harry se incorporó y se quedó boquiabierto: el vidrio que cerraba el cubículo de la boa constrictor había desaparecido.**

-Mi hijo es un genio –dijo James orgulloso.

-Definitivamente va a ser un mago muy poderoso –dijo Remus seguro de lo que decía.

-Y la futura pesadilla de Minnie –agrego Sirius con una sonrisa maliciosa, haciendo que la mencionada profesora se ponga pálida de golpe.

-Yo creo que va a ser más parecida a Lily en eso de portarse bien –dijo Alice provocando que Lily sonriera y que James se pusiera una mano en el pecho dramáticamente.

-¿Un prefecto perfecto? Ni loco voy a permitir esa atrocidad –exclamo el azabache y Lily le dio un golpe en el brazo para que se calle.

 **La descomunal serpiente se había desenrollado rápidamente y en aquel momento se arrastraba por el suelo. Las personas que estaban en la casa de los reptiles gritaban y corrían hacia las salidas. Mientras la serpiente se deslizaba ante él, Harry habría podido jurar que una voz baja y sibilante decía: —Brasil, allá voy... Gracias, amigo.**

-Todavía no me cierra que el cachorro hable parsel –dijo Sirius.

-Si, además, pobrecito, tener que escuchar serpientes todo el día –dijo James con pesadumbre, haciendo que los Slytherin rodaran los ojos y que Lily le mande una mirada fulminante para que se calle de una buena vez.

 **El encargado de los reptiles se encontraba totalmente conmocionado.**

— **Pero... ¿y el vidrio? —repetía—. ¿Adónde ha ido el vidrio?**

-Es verdad ¿A dónde ha ido el vidrio? –dijo Nymphadora falsamente estupefacta.

-Eso parece magia… -continúo Charlie con el mismo tono que la pelirrosa.

-No seas tonto, la magia no existe –le contesto la metamorfaga con un falso tono de regaño.

Las madres de los pequeños rodaron los ojos y los Merodeadores inflaron el pecho con orgullo.

 **El director del zoológico en persona preparó una taza de té fuerte y dulce para tía Petunia, mientras se disculpaba una y otra vez. Piers y Dudley no dejaban de quejarse. Por lo que Harry había visto, la serpiente no había hecho más que darles un golpe juguetón en los pies, pero cuando volvieron al asiento trasero del coche de tío Vernon, Dudley les contó que casi lo había mordido en la pierna, mientras Piers juraba que había intentado estrangularlo.**

-Pero que exageración –dijo Alice rodando los ojos.

 **Pero lo peor, para Harry al menos, fue cuando Piers se calmó y pudo decir: —Harry le estaba hablando. ¿Verdad, Harry?**

-Maldito bocotas, a este también le hacemos una broma –dijo Sirius tomando su pergamino número tropecientosmilnosecuantotres y empezando a escribir en él.

 **Tío Vernon esperó hasta que Piers se hubo marchado, antes de enfrentarse con Harry. Estaba tan enfadado que casi no podía hablar. —Ve... alacena... quédate... no hay comida —pudo decir, antes de desplomarse en una silla.**

Lily apretó los puños intentando calmarse, y sin que lo pudiera evitar una lagrima escapo de su ojo. No podía creer que Petunia la despreciara de esa forma incluso después de muerta. Si ella hubiera sido la que muriera, hubiera cuidado a Dudley como un hijo más ¿Era egoísta simplemente pedir lo mismo? James la abrazo para reconfortarla, no podía esperar para gastarle a esa morsa todas la bromas que se le ocurrieran.

 **Tía Petunia tuvo que servirle una copa de brandy. Mucho más tarde, Harry estaba acostado en su alacena oscura, deseando tener un reloj. No sabía qué hora era y no podía estar seguro de que los Dursley estuvieran dormidos. Hasta que lo estuvieran, no podía arriesgarse a ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.**

James se auto-prometió que cuando tuvieran a Harry, el chico nunca pasaría hambre. Ni sufriría. Y tendría un cuarto gigante.

 **Había vivido con los Dursley casi diez años, diez años desgraciados, hasta donde podía acordarse, desde que era un niño pequeño y sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche.**

-Sí, obvio, accidente de coche –dijo Sirius soltando un bufido.

 **No podía recordar haber estado en el coche cuando sus padres murieron. Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria durante las largas horas en su alacena, tenía una extraña visión, un relámpago cegador de luz verde y un dolor como el de una quemadura en su frente.**

Varios se estremecieron, ya que sabían que esa luz verde era la maldición asesina.

-Pero que memoria que tiene este chico, yo ni me acuerdo de lo que comí ayer –dijo Sirius sin reparar en la expresión seria de sus compañeros y recibiendo una mirada fulminante de Lily por interrumpir la lectura.

 **Aquello debía de ser el choque, suponía, aunque no podía imaginar de dónde procedía la luz verde. Y no podía recordar nada de sus padres. Sus tíos nunca hablaban de ellos y, por supuesto, tenía prohibido hacer preguntas. Tampoco había fotos de ellos en la casa. Cuando era más pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez que algún pariente desconocido iba a buscarlo para llevárselo, pero eso nunca sucedió: los Dursley eran su única familia.**

-¿Pero y ustedes donde diablos estaban? ¿Tomando hidromiel en el caribe? –pregunto James algo enfadado a sus amigos, y en ese momento una luz brillo en la mesa de los profesores y apareció una nota que Dumbledore tomo para leer.

 _James, por favor, ten paciencia. Todo se explicara a su tiempo._

 _J.S.P, R.W, S.H.M y E.R.L_

El azabache hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero no dijo nada.

 **Pero a veces pensaba (tal vez era más bien que lo deseaba) que había personas desconocidas que se comportaban como si lo conocieran. Eran desconocidos muy extraños. Un hombrecito con un sombrero violeta lo había saludado, cuando estaba de compras con tía Petunia y Dudley. Después de preguntarle con ira si conocía al hombre, tía Petunia se los había llevado de la tienda, sin comprar nada.**

-Vaya, parece que han logrado encontrarlo –dijo McGonagall fulminando al director con la mirada. Todavía no le perdonaba el hecho de haber dejado al niño en ese lugar.

 **Una mujer anciana con aspecto estrafalario, toda vestida de verde, también lo había saludado alegremente en un autobús. Un hombre calvo, con un abrigo largo, color púrpura, le había estrechado la mano en la calle y se había alejado sin decir una palabra. Lo más raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en que parecían desaparecer en el momento en que Harry trataba de acercarse.**

Alastor hacia un gran esfuerzo por no soltar uno de sus comentarios, ya que había niños pequeños presentes, pero es que ¿Acaso esa gente es idiota o qué?

 **En el colegio, Harry no tenía amigos. Todos sabían que el grupo de Dudley odiaba a aquel extraño Harry Potter, con su ropa vieja y holgada y sus gafas rotas, y a nadie le gustaba estar en contra de la banda de Dudley.**

-Fin del capítulo –anuncio Andrómeda con una sonrisa, dejando el libro en la mesa.

-Profesor Dumbledore ¿Puedo leer? –pregunto Sirius… esperen, ¿Sirius Black?

Todos lo miraron escépticos durante unos segundos, hasta que dijo:

-Oigan se leer ¿Si? Además así puedo interrumpir cuando yo quiera –Andrómeda le paso el libro y Lily lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Ni se te ocurra –advirtió la pelirroja.

Sirius carraspeo sonoramente.

-El capítulo se llama **"Las cartas de nadie"**

* * *

 **Hola, espero que les haya gustado el cap. Respecto a cuanto tardare en actualizar, bueno, una vez por semana o antes si me da tiempo. Dejenme reviews plissss, que eso me anima a seguir.**

 **NarcissaBlack05**


End file.
